A tale of bat and a man part 3
by 60secondstopain
Summary: This is what happens after our two favourite heroes are happily in love, but not every love can last forever. Rated M because I'm paranoid...


**_As promised, here the sequel to my most popular fanfiction yet! Please tell me if you like it or if I should change some things._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" I gasp as I grip Bruce's shirt tighter as I'm knelt on my bed.

"He's on his way, don't worry. Just breathe." Bruce tells me and holds me up more. I feel a tickle of sweat come down my forehead.

"Let me push, please… God… let me push." I cry as more pressure builds up in my lower stomach.

"Not just yet Emma, just wait a little more. You're doing great." The doctor, Dr. Harrison (woman), says and more tears leave my eyes.

A loud slam makes my head shoot towards the bedroom doorway. Clark stood there in a blue plaid shirt and black trousers as he all but ran to me.

"I'm so sorry, I've been stuck in traffic." In other words, he was up at the Watch Tower after just returning back from a mission across the galaxies. But he couldn't say that with the doctor meters from us.

"Hold her, here and here." Bruce shifts away from me as Clark takes his place and I grip his shoulder as tight as I can.

"Emma, you need to start to push now." The doctor says and I don't need to be told twice as I begin to push my heart out. I let out a scream and continue to push. It felt like forever of pushing before anything happens.

"I can see the baby's head, keep going, you're doing brilliant." Dr. Harrison says and I grip on to Clark as much as my shaking body will let me.

"Come on baby, you can do this. Keep going, it'll be over soon." Clark says as he presses a kiss on the top of my head. I give one last push and feel a rush of relief.

"She's out." Dr. Harrison announces as I collapse onto Clark.

"Well done Emma. You did it, I'm proud of you." He says and puts me onto my back and my head on the pillows.

After the cord was cut and everything was cleaned, the doctor said her goodbyes and left. I lay on my bed with Clark next to me with his arm around my waist and my new baby girl in my arms.

"I wanna see Nana Emma." Lily says as Bruce walks into the room with her in his arms and Cat at his side.

"There she is, do you want to meet the new baby?" Bruce asks her and she nods her head rapidly. He puts her down and she runs over to the bed and climbs onto it before coming over to Clark's lap and sitting on him while she looks down at her new aunty. Weird much?

"She pretty!" She squeals as she reaches out to put her finger into my daughter's little hand. When she holds onto her finger, Lily smiles and turns to her parents.

"I want a sister!" She tells her Mom and Cat raises an eyebrow at her.

"After what I went through with you, I think I'll have to pass." She says and Lily pouts and turns to me and Clark.

"Will you have my sister?!" She asks hopefully and Clark chuckles.

"It doesn't work that way Lily, but I bet if you're really good for your parents then they may give you a new baby sister." He replies and she moves her finger away gently and jumps over to her parents. She hugs her Mom and Dad before Bruce picks her up and she climbs onto his shoulders.

Nathan comes running into the room with his Dad and they both look at all of us.

"See, I told you we would be late!" Nathan complains to his Dad as they walk over to us and Nathan looks at his little sister.

"Looks like I finally get to spoil someone." He says as he rubs his hands together.

"Have you gave her a name yet?" Wally asks and I look down at my daughter.

"Jane. I think it suits her." I reply and Clark pulls me closer to him and at the moment everything felt perfect.

It doesn't last long….

**Eight years later…**

"Mom! Stop it, you are so annoying!" Jane complains as I try to finish her hair.

"You find me annoying now. But you'll thank me when your older." I tell her and finish putting her hair up into the bun I thought looked nice.

"When is Daddy coming to pick me up?" She asks and I feel my chest squeeze around that empty space inside of me. I hadn't spoken to Clark for three years. He came to pick up and drop off Jane on the weekends and sometimes he would take her out on weekdays, but Bruce or Nathan would take her to him.

"He'll be here any minute." I tell her and she runs off when the knock on the door echoes through the house. I hear her squeal and the chuckle of her father, no doubt Clark got her a present. Then Jane runs back upstairs to go to her room and get her bag and as I turn to walk out and give her a hug, I get startled by the fact that Clark was now sat on my bed.

"I haven't seen you in a while Emma." He says and looks at me. He wasn't wearing his glasses as he normally would. His smile was gone, that one thing that always made me weak to my knees. Sure, I've missed him. But it just didn't work out between us.

"We did get divorced four years ago Clark." I tell him and he looks down at his lap for a moment before standing up and walking over me to tower over me.

"I only came to make sure you were happy with your decision of it. If you are then I'll happily move on with my life and forget us." He made it sound so simple, so easy. Just like that. Just forget about that there was ever an 'us'.

"I'm positive." I say without any tone but clear and easy. He sighs and moves away from me and walks to the bedroom door.

"I know you don't want to hear this but... I'm sorry." Then he disappeared down the hall. Once he left with Jane, I just broke down. The wall I had built over my heart over the four years after our divorce, just seeing him made it all come crashing down again. Leaving me vulnerable and weak with my emotions. I stayed in my room for the day. Bruce and Nathan went out with friends and Cat and Lily went to see Cat's Mom. So I was alone in the house. Free to have an emotional break down for the rest of the night.

As I was getting into bed after having my bath and putting a shirt on over my underwear, I heard something downstairs. I got up from my bed and silently crept in the shadows and made it downstairs to the library where the noise was coming from. As I got further into the library, I saw that the bookcase had moved and the cave entrance was wide open. I go down the stairs to the cave and when I start to hear my voice on the computer I saw that Clark was in the cave. He was staring at the screen and watching the video I had made when I thought I was going to lose my life to save millions.

"You planned for your death and thought that the best way to say goodbye was by making a video?" Clark growls and I walk over to him and remove the video from the screen.

"Why aren't you with Jane?" I snap at him and he looks straight a head of himself.

"Lois is looking after her. I said I would be a least two hours." He replies and then looks up at me.

"You didn't need to see that." I say and walk out the cave with him hot on heels.

"You didn't need to divorce me when you love me." He snaps back at me and pushes me against the bookshelves. He trapped me between his arms, himself and of course the shelves.

"I heard you cry. To be honest I hated knowing I was the cause of it. I want to be with you Emma. Why can't you just let you heart accept that you are still in love with me?" He asks me and puts a hand on my cheek. I want to lean into him and show that I still want him, but then he would win and probably run off to whatever life he had now as a reporter.

"You said that if I was sure that I wanted this divorce to stay in place then you would get over us. So why aren't you?" I ask him and he stares at me.

"How can I get over us? We started a family together, been through everything together. I can't lose you, I won't lose you." He replies and moves away from me and takes a few steps back.

"I shouldn't have even bothered coming here. Have a nice life Emma." Then he was gone and my heart was no more. So I cried.

* * *

**_Sorry I've threw this at your but everything will be explained in the next chapters! _**


End file.
